Vanished
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Clyde has vanished. Will Sarah Jane, Luke, Kitty, & Rani be able to find him? Find out who is behind it and stop them? Find out why he disappeared? ONE SHOT! R


"What's going on Lukey boy? I got your text. Hey Rani. Kitty. Sarah Jane." Clyde said as he walked into the attic, seeing everyone that needed to be there. Also noticing Mr. Smith being out, it was not good. "What's going on?"

"Sarah Jane's found something worth getting into, Luke's using his super alien mind, oh and you're late, so nothing new." Rani said and Clyde rolled his eyes.

"I take it you all read the paper this morning?" Sarah Jane asked. Everyone nodded, except Clyde. That didn't surprise Rani of course. "Apparently, all these people, mostly teens are disappearing and it happens at the center of this place." Sarah Jane said, pointing out a map, Mr. Smith had up on his screen.

"What is that?" Clyde asked. "It's a dentist office." Luke answered and Clyde chuckled. "Oh what? Dentists are kidnappers now are they?" Clyde asked, in a joking matter. Sarah Jane eyed him and Clyde frowned. "Sorry. But do we really think... you know?" Clyde asked.

"We don't know Clyde." Sarah Jane said. "It's only kids. Age's ranging from 12 to 17, which does make this seem odd." Luke added. "And they are only kids that are sent in alone, aren't accompanied by parents or guardians or sorts."

"Maybe. I'm just thinking, maybe those kids ran. Maybe avoiding to go or something, they might be scared or something." Clyde said. The three others starred at him for a second. "What? Just a thought." He added.

"Since its a targeted age and developement stage. And it has happened to at least 25 children who aren't accompanied, it seems highly unlikey, Clyde." Mr. Smith pointed out.

"Don't you think if that were the case, they would have given up and went home home by now?" Rani questioned. "I agree Rani." Sarah Jane said.

"Where'd you get that idea from Clyde? Is that what you'd do? Are you scared of dentists or something?" Rani asked, kind of toying with him in a way. She found it enjoy able. "Scared? Me? Don't be thick." Clyde protested and Rani, laughed. She couldn't imagine that being true.

"Maybe there's something there worth checking out?" Luke suggested and Sarah Jane liked the idea. "Good idea Luke. Kitty and I won't be long, Clyde? Fancy a trip?" Sarah Jane asked and Clyde nodded. Even though this was one he'd rather pass on.

Sarah Jane and Clyde got to place and it was deserted. Lucky for them, Sarah Jane knew it was easy to get in. Clyde stared at the building like Sarah Jane did at the Circus Muesum. "No joke for this place?" Sarah Jane asked Clyde. "Can't find anything to joke about. It looks normal." Clyde said and Sarah Jane agreed with that and then noticed him not looking like normal Clyde.

"You alright?" Sarah Jane asked and Clyde. "These places always gave me the creeps." Clyde admitted. "It's a good thing I brought Kitty." Sarah Jane mumbled. "What?" Clyde asked. "Come on." Kitty said and Clyde took her hand and they walked in.

Back in the attic. "Luke, was Clyde acting weird to you?" Rani asked Luke and he didn't know what Rani meant by that. There were so many definitions. Especially when dealing with Clyde. "How so?" Luke asked. "Well, he seemed kind of tense or something talking about this." Rani said. "So? Aren't we usually?" Luke asked and Rani saw he had a point there.

"What about when Sarah Jane asked him to tag along with her and Kitty? He usually just gets off his bumb. He shifted his eyes a few times, maybe considering the offer." Rani said and Luke thought back and remembered it perfectly. He saw Rani's point there.

"I see. Maybe you were right. He maybe doesn't like dentists or something." Luke said, but in a way he was joking. Rani didn't see it that way though. "I was joking." Luke said. "But You're right. He's never going to live this down."

"Why do you like to do that to him that much?" Luke asked. "What did he ever do to you?" Luke asked her, he's been wondering that for a while. "Nothing. I just do it for the fun of it. Come on, I'm gonna play with him about it. Not like I'd tell the school." Rani said and Luke nodded.

Back at the office. "Find anything?" Clyde asked. They were investigating the waiting room. "No." Sarah Jane said for the 10th time. Clyde kept asking because he was in a hurry to leave, like Sarah Jane was in the circus muesum.

"Why don't you check one of the exam room, while Kitty and I keep looking out here?" Sarah Jane suggested, but Kitty knew Clyde wasn't up for that. "It'd be better if Clyde and I check the rooms." Kitty said and both she and Clyde headed back.

"Thanks for that." Clyde said. "No problem. I saw how this place really was freaking you out. What happened exactly?" Kitty asked. "Everyone always has a story." She added.

"It was when I was little. But I don't really want to talk about it. Here." Clyde said. "Don't tell Rani. Or Luke." Clyde said. "I won't. Relax. Let's check this one." Kitty said and they went in. It looked old and it was quiet.

"God, in here you'd think this is a scene from a horror movie." Kitty said, joking. But in a way she was serious. She wasn't trying to mess with Clyde. That was Rani's job. "I agree with you there." Clyde said and Kitty looked around and they so far found nothing.

Kitty thought she heard something outside and went to look out as Clyde stepped back further into the room. Kitty looked out and saw nothing. "Clyde, did you?" She asked, but was surprised when she turned around and found herself alone. Clyde was gone. He had vanished. "Clyde?" She called. She looked around and found nothing. "Clyde, stop messing about. I know you don't like these places. If you're trying to show me why it's not funny." Kitty said. "Or clever. God, I sound like Rani."

"Clyde!" She called again and then Sarah Jane appeared at the door. "What are you doing?" She asked, startling Kitty. "Oh my god! Mum!" She said. "Why were you shouting. I heard from down there." Sarah Jane said. "Maybe this is why people fear these places. They hear everything from reception." Sarah Jane.

"Mum, Clyde's gone." Kitty said, but Sarah Jane thought she meant that he left, not wanting to be in or near the building. "I'm sure. Don't blame him. Nobody with his fear would want to be here. It's like a horror film." Sarah Jane said.

"Mum, I means he's gone gone." Kitty said and Sarah Jane looked worried then. "He's vanished." She explained and Sarah Jane's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean vanished?" Sarah Jane asked her daughter. "We were looking. I thought I heard something so I looked away for 5 seconds and then I turned around and he was gone." Kitty told her and Sarah Jane didn't like the thought of either Kitty or herself standing there.

"Let's get out of here. We better see if Mr. Smith can find anything." Sarah Jane said and then Kitty looked to her feet. "Wait! I found Clyde's ring. The one we got from Gavin." Kitty said and grabbed it from the ground and then both her and Sarah Jane left the room and the building. They got back in the car and started to head back towards home.

They got back in a matter of ten minutes and rushed to the attic. "That was fast, did you guys find any evidence?" Rani asked, but Luke noticed that only his mum and sister came through the attic door. "Where's Clyde?" Luke asked then when Rani noticed it she was worried, but then thought it'd be a good time to joke.

"Maybe he was scared to the office and went home. To chick to handle the job." Rani said, joking, but it wasn't a good time for that. "He went in with us, he just didn't come out." Kitty said. "At least, thats all we know." Sarah Jane added and then the other two became alarmed. "What do you mean he never came out?" Luke asked. "Mum, Kitty, what happened? Where's Clyde?" He asked, he didn't know what was going on and wanted answers. However all of them wanted answers they didn't have.

"We don't know." Kitty said. "Mr. Smith we need you." Sarah Jane said and MR. Smith started to come out as Rani and Luke were getting really worried, but were confused by what Kitty meant. "What do you mean you don't know?" Luke asked.

"He's gone and we don't know where he is." Sarah Jane said. "What? Kitty, what happened?" Luke asked. But Mr. Smith by that point was out and both Kitty and Sarah Jane were too busy. "Mr. Smith, Clyde is gone. Can you locate him, let us where he is?" Sarah Jane asked. "I'll try, do you have something that could help me link his disappearance?" Mr. Smith asked and Sarah Jane looked at Kitty and she nodded. "Yeah. His ring." She said, putting it in Mr. Smith's scanner. "Processing." He said as she scanned.

"Kitty, what happened?" Luke asked again and Kitty sighed. "I wish I knew exactly." She said. "We were in one of the exam rooms. I turned around for 5 seconds and he vanished. I don't know what happened. But all I found was his ring." Kitty told them and they all sighed. Then Mr. Smith's scan was complete, "Assessment complete. However, unable to find Clyde. And trace is too weak to trace source location or what it is." Mr. Smith said and they all were stuck, until it hit Rani what this was.

"His dissappearance. What if it's what been happening to the others. They go in, but they don't come out because they've vanished." Rani suggested. "No traces of kiddnapping or struggles. It's just vanishing. It must be alien." Sarah Jane smiled at Rani's brilliant knowledge.

"Rani! Brilliant!" She exclaimed. "Mr. Smith, add Clyde to missing children reports having to do with that office and I'd like you to see if there are any similarities between them, minus ages." Sarah Jane said. "Assessing." Mr. Smith said as he looked at the files. "It's my fault, if I didn't turn my back, he'd still be here." Kitty said, blaming herself for Clyde being gone. "It could have happened to anyone, it's been happening long before you got there. It's not your fault." Luke told his sister, and she lightened up a little. "Yeah, it's not like you knew."

"Sarah Jane, besides age, I can't find any similarites that go with all the missing reports including Clyde." Mr. Smith said and they were back to the beginning, but then Mr. Smith spoke again. "However, minus Clyde, all these children do go there for both dental and therapy appointments." Mr. Smith said and they were curious.

"What kind of therapy, Mr. Smith?" Kitty asked. "Emotion. Usually having to do with extreme fear and trauma." Mr. Smith said and it hit Kitty instantly. "Oh my god! Dealing with fears and traumas it all makes sense." Kitty said, but the others didn't understand. "What do you mean?" Rani asked.

"The similarities between them all wasn't their age group, it was that they are all dentalphobics." Kitty said. "And they all go to this office for appointments. Therapy and dental wise." Kitty said and then Luke started to catch on.

"All those kids went there for appointments with a special dentist because they probably have phobias, it makes sense." Luke said and Kitty smiled, glad that somebody was on the same page as her. "But what about Clyde? He doesn't go there and he isn't afraid, right?" Rani questioned and then Kitty gave an awkward look to the ground.

"Kitty... what do you know?" Luke asked, knowing that she wasn't telling them something. "I shouldn't tell you. I promised." Kitty said.

"Who?" Luke asked. He didn't know it was Clyde.

"Clyde." Kitty admitted. "I've said too much already." This was probably the one case it was nessicarry to break the promise. "Kitty! This is important if we want to find Clyde." Luke said and she sighed. "Clyde does have the phobia." Kitty told them and their eyes widened. "You're not serious." Rani said, but they knew she was in this case. "Why didn't he say anything?" Rani asked. "Probably because he knew you'd do what you did earlier and you two wouldn't understand." Kitty said.

"How?" Luke asked. "He trusted you?" He asked. Kitty was no different. "I was there. He told me and Sarah Jane before we went in. It was written all over his face." Kitty said and they sighed. "Great. He must go there for appointments as well." Rani said and both Luke and Kitty nodded.

"I guess we know where Clyde is." Luke said. "Brilliant! You're all brilliant!" Sarah Jane exclaimed. "I guess we know what we have to do, be scared in their and then we'll find Clyde." Luke said.

"But I don't go there so whoever it is thats doing this won't take me." Rani said and they all sighed. "Neither do Kitty and I." Luke said, but Sarah Jane knew something they didn't. "Actually you two do." Sarah Jane and both Luke and Kitty were confused. "What?" They both questioned.

"When I adopted both of you, I had to put a dentist on the forms so I chose that place. I put you both on the patient files there, but never needed to take you both." Sarah Jane said and they thought that was good. It came in handy.

"Wait! Why don't they ever go?" Rani asked. She was curious about that. "Because Luke's teeth don't decay and Kitty isn't human. I don't think she'd need to go." Sarah Jane answered and Rani understood that. "So, I guess me and Luke are going to our first visit." Kitty said, in a way Clyde probably would have made it into as Kitty's phone went off.

"It's a voice mail." Kitty said, but they didn't think it was important. They needed to get down there. "It's nobody important. We need to go, Kitty!" Luke said as she looked at it. She looked up, scared when she saw who it was from. "What?" Luke asked, wondering who it was from if it made her look like she saw her people rise from the graves. "It's from Clyde." Kitty told them and their eyes widened. "Play it!" They all told her and she nodded.

She put on speaker and pressed play. There were some noises in the background but Clyde was loud enough to hear. "Kitty! You're the only one I know I could reach that knows. Sort of. I don't where I am, but I... I don't know if I'm going to survive. I found a few of the kids that went missing. I think this is whats been happening, even though you've probably figured that out." Clyde said on the message. They laughed, that being true. They continued to listen to what he had to say.

"Anyway, I really need help, so Kitty, tell Luke, Rani and Sarah Jane about this and help me! I don't know where I am or what to do so help me! I'm scared out of my mind right now, These kids don't have clue either. I got to go, my battery's dying. Bye." He said and the message ended and they knew what they had to do.

They drove back to the office and went in the same room, Clyde vanished in. "You two, be safe. I won't ever forgive myself if something happens to you both or Clyde." Sarah Jane said as Luke and Kitty walked into the room. "Mum, we got to do this. Hand me the watch." Kitty said and she put Sarah Jane's watch on.

"Good luck. I love you both." Sarah Jane said and closed the door as Kitty and Luke walked further into the room. "I see why people hate these places." Luke said. "And you think these office are meant to help kids with their fear." Kitty added and then it went black. Only for a few moments, before they realized they were somewhere else. They weren't in the office. It must have been the place Clyde was taken.

Sarah Jane opened the door after a minute and saw her kids were gone. She found her watch and Luke's wristband on the floor. They were gone. But now they could trace it and find out who this was who was doing this. Sarah Jane left the room and found Rani waiting for her. "Rani, lets go." Sarah Jane said as she was in a hurry to leave.

"Are they gone?" Rani asked. "Yes. But we are getting them back. I promise. All of them are coming back." Sarah Jane said and Rani followed her back to the car and as they headed back for Bannerman road.

Luke and Kitty were able to find each other, so they weren't alone. But they could barley see anything else. "Luke, do you have any idea where we are?" Kitty asked and Luke shook his head and gulped. "No, but I think I liked the office more than being down here." Luke said and Kitty sighed. "So it's not just me." She added and Luke laughed. "Remember, we got to find Clyde and the others." Luke said and Kitty nodded.

"Luke I hear something." Kitty said as they heard foot steps coming closer. They screamed and so did the other one that was in front of them. Kitty took out a light she kept with her and revealed Clyde's face. "Clyde!" Kitty exclaimed and Clyde looked and Saw Kitty and Luke.

"Luke? Kitty?" He questioned and was relieved that it wasn't whatever it was that brought them there. "Thank god, I thought it was him." Clyde said and then Kitty and Luke frowned. "Who's him?" Luke asked as Clyde, Luke, and Kitty got closer to each other. "The one who brought us here. He brings in the ones who fear and are patients there in the office we came from." Clyde said. "I haven't seen him but I've heard that he brings you here and since we fear our worst nightmares in the office become reality."

"This, what is he?" Kitty asked. "I don't know." Clyde answered, and it wasn't helpful. They relied on Sarah Jane once more. "Don't worry, we've got mum on it. We'll find out who he is." Luke said.

"You're phones are only good for one call each." Clyde said and Luke arched his eyebrow. "That explains why you didn't say more on the message." Luke said and Kitty nodded in agreement. "You got it?" Clyde asked and they nodded.

"Luke, I assume Kitty told you. About me?" Clyde asked and Luke nodded. "Yeah." He replied. "I'm sorry, I had to or you'd be stuck here." Kitty said. She didn't like doing it but she knew it was in good nature. "It's fine." Clyde said.

"Clyde, you never told me. Why?" Luke asked. "You didn't trust me." Clyde sighed, this really wasn't the time for 25 questions, but Luke always managed to make it that way. "I do trust you Lukey boy, it's just Kitty was there at the moment. And I was embarrassed to tell you." Clyde said. "Sorry, you don't go telling me all your secrets." He said. "I don't have any." Luke said and Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry, I just didn't know if you'd understand and Rani, you know what she'd do." Clyde said and Luke understand what he meant. "Alright, now we have to figure out how to get out and what we are dealing with." Luke said and then his phone rang. He saw it was Sarah Jane calling. Luke answered it. "Mum?" He answered.

"Luke, Kitty, remember the nightmare man?" Sarah Jane asked. "Yeah. The one that put us in our nightmares, almost putting everyone into them eneternally. Then made us realize we should wait and go to the university." Luke said. "It's not him, is it?" Kitty asked.

"No, but it is of his species." Sarah Jane said. "They feed off the fear like the nightmare man and odd bob, feeding on fear. It can keep you down there because of the fear and the darkness." Sarah Jane said. "You need to be brave, fearless and bring light."

"Where are we going to get the light?" Luke asked, luckily Kitty had the solution. "I have a star. Shrunk and Wrabbed up. If I use it, it'll bring heat and light to whoever I want." Kitty said and Luke and Clyde wondered where she got an actual star. "Where did you get that?" Clyde asked.

"I'm a starlord Clyde, where do you think I got it? I got like 9 more of these back at the house." She answered. "Anyway, we got to get everyone to be brave. Like how when the four of us came together when fighting the nightmare man." Kitty said.

"She's right. Then you'll end up where you came from. Apparently it's been also happening in other offices in London, not just in Ealing at this one." Sarah Jane added. "Okay, got it mum." Luke said. "Okay, I love all of you." Sarah Jane said and the call was disconnected.

"Do you know where the others are?" Luke asked Clyde and he nodded. They followed Clyde and they were brought to a part of where ever it was they were that had light. "So here are my friends, Kitty and Luke." Clyde said as he sat down with the rest of everyone else.

Then Kitty and Luke saw two familar faces. "Lance?" Kitty questioned. "Jen?" Luke questioned and they nodded. "Yeah, we all have it. What about you?" Jen said and Luke and Kitty shook their heads. "Just a trick to get here." Luke said and she rolled her eyes. "Get us out of here and maybe I'll kiss you again." She said and Luke blushed a little.

"I miss mum. She is probably going to die, this is the second time I've been taken by something alien." Lance said. Then he walked over to Clyde. "This is alien, right?" He asked and Clyde nodded.

"We have to face him." Kitty said and they all gave her strange looks. "If you want to get out of here it's the only way." Luke added and they nodded. "We have to face him. Visclar. That's what he's called. Like we're not scared." Luke explained. "And then what?" Jen asked and Luke looked at Kitty. "He'll be really weak and I'll use my star. It'll get us out of here." Kitty said and they nodded.

"We take hands and fave him head on, he'll face us." Luke said as everyone laced hand. Luke took hands with Kitty and Clyde and they started walking. It took a while before they found him. They followed strange noises from the distance. "Hey Visclar!" Kitty yelled and he faced them. He was black and much more creepy than the nightmare man and odd bob put together.

"Fear is strong and you skum are not." He said. "Well we aren't scared." Luke said and he seemed not as weak as they needed him to be. "Not the Langer boy. Who disappeared the same way people do through an angel. A turned back." He said and everyone looked at Clyde.

"Clyde?" Kitty questioned and he sighed. "Fighter." He heard inside his head and then the visclar began to become weaker. "How is this possible?" He questioned and then Kitty took the star off her neck. "Taste the sweetness of light." She said and then threw the star at him.

The light grew brighter and brighter and there were more moans and groans as it grew. The others ran as it got brighter. It was a star so they had to get away. In a few minutes the light had faded and it was bright enough for them to see. "It's gone." Luke said and then Jen came over and kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. "It was mostly Clyde and Kitty," He said. "Yeah, but she's a girl, and you're how they say... better looking." Jen told him and Luke blushed again.

"Where did you get that?" Lance asked Kitty. "Secrets I never share." She said and he kissed her and then she blushed. "That's the second time, you, Clyde, and your brother saved my ass. I owed it to you." He said and she had no problem with it.

"Hear that?" Kitty questioned, but it was only her. "We all part. Come back from where we came from." Kitty said and then there were blinding lights and then a minute later, when their visions adjusted they saw they were back in the offices they were in before.

"Luke, Clyde, we're back." Kitty said and they hugged each other. They saw Lance and stopped, not wanting that to get around. "Can your mum take me home?" Lance asked and three of them laughed. "Sure. Come on." Luke said.

They then left, without being noticed. A half hour later, Sarah Jane watched the news as it was being broadcast that the children had appeared without a trace. Unknown vanishing, but were put to aside so the children were safely returned home.

Then Sarah Jane and Rani heard footsteps and smiled when she saw Luke, Kitty, and Clyde come in. They all hugged. "I'm so glad you three are alright." Sarah Jane said. "We would have gotten here sooner but we took Lance home." Luke said and Sarah Jane remembered him. "He was there? And Jen?" She asked Luke nodded, blushing at the thought of her.

"Clyde, you're alright?" She asked him and he nodded. "Oh scared Clyde!" Rani said, teasing him and he rolled his eyes. "I'm over that. I faced a visclar. I'll see you guys later. I heading home now." Clyde said and left the attic. "You two were amazing. You figured it out. Rani too." Sarah Jane said. "Thanks mum." Luke said. "I'm glad we saved everyone, but mostly that you three are alive." She said and hugged her daughter and son as Rani left for home.

"Mum. There's one other thing." Luke said. "What?" She asked. "Weird how similar this is to when the three of us got nabbed by Kudlak and that other guy." Luke said and Sarah Jane agreed with that. "I mean Jen and Lance were there too. And Luke, Clyde, and I were done there. Wherever there was." Kitty added and Sarah Jane didn't really care. They saved everyone. All in a days work. And her kids were okay. "I'm just glad everyone's okay." Sarah Jane said.

**What did you think? Another ONE SHOT!**

**I wrote this late last night. I found this in my folders. I wrote the beginning a while back and I thought I'd finish it and post it. See what you guys thought.**

**Anyway, I thought it was good. It was originally going to be Luke to be taken first but I decided to give it to Clyde. Make more sense, besides if you read "The Girl Next Door", I thought throwing a Clyde/ Kitty thing was cool.**

**Kitty is my OC by the way, I know she's not the same as she is in my other story, but I'm just early. Working on next chapter so look out. ;)**

**So what did you think? Anyway, soon I'm starting another story about Luke's first week of school. AU version. But that'll be after I complete a few other stories I have on here. Including my other SJA one.**

**So keep in mind for that if you like my ONE SHOTS and other stories. That's coming up. Also if you liked "A Start" Or "Poisoned".**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought and tell me if you'd like me to write any other ONE SHOTS for you. I'm open to any idea.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
